movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Tweedy
Melisha Tweedy is the main antagonist of Chicken Run. She is Mr. Tweedy's ex-wife and former boss and Ginger's arch-nemesis. She is voiced by Miranda Richardson. Chicken Run In the 1950s, a chicken named Ginger made several failed attempts for her and her fellow chickens to escape from Mrs. Tweedy's farm in Yorkshire, England. As it turns out, Mrs. Tweedy runs the farm like a prisoner of war camp, forcing the chickens to produce eggs to sell for profit and killing those who failed to produce any eggs for a week. As the year goes by, Mrs. Tweedy discovers that profits are constantly going down due low amounts of eggs being laid. Her husband Mr. Tweedy correctly suspects the chickens are "up to something" due to their attempts to escape, but Mrs. Tweedy brushes this off, believing that they (apart from Mr. Tweedy) are the most stupid creatures on the planet. After seeing an ad for a pie machine, Mrs. Tweedy decides to purchase it to turn all her chickens into pies in a bid to increase her profits. After purchasing the machine, Mrs. and Mr. Tweedy try to kill Ginger in their machine in order to test it, but are thwarted when a visiting American rooster Rocky rescues her and clogs the gravy sprayer, almost destroying the machine. The chickens and Rocky begin to prepare their ultimate escape plan: Creating a airplane out their sheds to fly off the farm. In the meantime, Mrs. Tweedy forces Mr. Tweedy to fix the machine. After the repairs are done, Mrs. Tweedy tells Mr. Tweedy to fetch all chickens. However, Mr. Tweedy finds out that most of his tools were stolen for the chickens' plan, but he is attacked by the chickens and tied up. He attempted to warn Mrs. Tweedy about this, but she ignores him, unaware of what's going on. Just as Ginger is about to set up the ramp to help the airplane fly off, Mrs. Tweedy tries to stop her with her axe, finally seeing what's really going on. Fortunately, Rocky uses his bike to knock Mrs. Tweedy unconscious, accidentally throwing the axe in the air. Mrs. Tweedy came to and sees the axe land right next to her neck, making her pass out again. With that in mind, Rocky and Ginger set the ramp before escaping with the other chickens in their plane. However, Mrs. Tweedy wakes up and goes off in pursuit of the escaping chickens by grabbing onto the dragging rope. Now insanely mad, Mrs. Tweedy climbs herself up to stop the plane. Fortunately, Ginger tricks Mrs. Tweedy into cutting the rope with her axe, and she lands into the safety valve of the pie machine, causing it to explode due to the overwhelming pressure that the gravy has caused, destroying much of the barn. Despite having survived the explosion, Mrs. Tweedy finds herself covered in gravy and stuck inside the same pipe detached from the machine by the explosion. As the chickens have finally escaped from the farm, Mr. Tweedy (having united himself and escaped the explosion unscathed) berates his wife for not listening to him about the chickens in the first place. This only enrages Mrs. Tweedy and she lashes out at Mr. Tweedy for his comment, but finally having enough, Mr. Tweedy pushes the door down on his wife and flattens her. It is debatable if Mrs. Tweedy survived it or not. Category:Anime Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Females Category:Main Antagonists Category:Barbarian Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Business Villains Category:Fighter Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Thugs Category:Greedy Villains Category:Torturer Category:Crime Lord Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Tyrants Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Thief Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Xenophobes Category:Gaolers Category:True Antagonists Category:Hypocrites Category:Supremacists Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Oppressors Category:Egomaniacs Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Traitor Category:Monomaniacs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Short-tempered villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Successful Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Axemen Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Complete Monster Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Living Villains